Determine the time of appearance, morphological changes, and the number and distribution of upper airway receptors in the fetal and neonatal sheep. Make a comparison with findings in corresponding tissues in adult sheep. Characterize the superior laryngeal nerve (SLN) at selected times in the sheep fetus, in the newborn, and in young infant sheep. Describe maturation of the nerve supply to the larynx.